


Death Won't Allow It

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas isn’t afraid of death but he’s afraid of dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Won't Allow It

**Author's Note:**

> Super tiny. I promise something long will come along soon.

Karkat does not fear death, can’t fathom the idea so when he lays in the hospital bed, his heart breaking and his head hurting, he doesn’t think about death. All he thinks of is the man in the smokey room with gems for eyes and a shadow too far to touch.

He doesn’t leave his side, even when the monitor beats a rhythm into the quiet of the room and the tv flashes empty colors in the dark.

His eyes are on him and Karkat feels naked and cold. He wants to touch him but there’s something heavy holding him down and Karkat Vantas doesn’t fear death but he fears dying and the weight tastes just like the end.

The reaper sits at the edge of the bed, eyes reflecting the moon into the room and it’s so dark and cold and smokey lips have the taste of foreign fog and it’s delicate and beautiful and Karkat Vantas doesn’t fear death but he fears dying and violet eyes, a hint away from the truth, tell him silently that as long as he’s here, at the edge of Karkat’s bed, that there’s nothing to be afraid of. That dying is a tragedy he won’t allow. And Karkat believes him.

So when the heart monitor starts and Karkat can no longer see the fireworks behind his eyes, Gamzee’s touch is soft on his cheek. And he doesn’t know why he knows this name, doesn’t know why he’s calm.

And when he wakes in a coffin, dug up from the ground by a man with messy hair and a nice suit, the familiar smell of the smoke dangling loosely off his lips, Karkat smiles and hoists himself up.

Because he can’t be afraid of dying if death won’t allow it.


End file.
